scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Agnes Scream (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Despicable Me 2 These Are The Characters Who Files Blown Away # Lighting McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) # Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory: Opposites Attract) # Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) # Percy (Pocahontas) # Fear (Inside Out) # Anastasia, Dimitri and Vladimir (Anastasia 1997)) # Z and Bala (Antz) # Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp 1990)) # Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe: Alone at Sea) # Ling, Yao & Chien Po (Mulan II) # Buck (Home on the Range) # Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) # Oscar (Shark Tale) # Blu and Jewel (Rio) # Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Cheep up Star) # Alex (Madagascar) # Max (A Goofy Movie) # Princess Poppy (Trolls) # Stefano (Madagscar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) # Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King 1 1/2) # Mr. Worry (Mr Men & Little Miss: Mr. Worry & the Giant) # Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (Codename: Next Kids Door: Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.) # Rocket (Little Einsteins) # Mat (Pat & Mat) # Max (The Secret Life of Pets) # Ferdinand # Flik (A Bug's Life) # Russel (Up) # Remy and Emilie (Ratatouille) # Oggy, Jack, DeeDee, Marky & Joey (Oggy & the Cockroaches: The Rise & the Fall) # Lumpy, Elephant, Lifty, & others Animals (Happy Tree Friends: Junk in the Trunk) # Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur's Christmas) # Miguel Rivera (Coco) # Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) # Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) # Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar 2: Escape Africa) # Milton Abrogast (Psycho 1960)) # Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) # Eggs (The Boxtrolls) # Fievel (An American Tail) # Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) # Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) # Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Jungle Makeover) # Boog (Open Season) # Polvina, Ester & Tubarina (Sea Princesses) # Ticket Argent (Hotel Transylvania 2) # Gil (Bubble Guppies: We Totally Rock) # Lincoln Loud And Clyde McBride (The Loud House) # Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) # The Were-Rabbit and Gromit (The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) # DJ Drake (Looney Tunes: Back to Action) # Jenny Bernett (Monster House) # Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) # Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chasers) # WALL-E # Olaf (Frozen) # SpongeBob and Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) # Lou (Cats & Dogs) # Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age: Contiental Dirft) # Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Storm the Castle) # Donkey, Pinocchio & Others (Shrek Forever After) # Rocky Rhodes and Ginger (Chicken Run) # Axel Foley (Beverly Hills Cop II) # Harry and Marv (Home Alone) # Debbo and Smokey (Friday) # Quint (Jaws) # Miss Kettlewell (Child's Play 2) # Spike, Molly Bolt and Daisy Wheel (The Doozers: A Sticky Situation) # Chris Curson (Casper: A Spirited Beginning) # SheZow (SheZow: Supernatural History) # Franklin and Harriet (Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure) # Dr. Otto Octavius (Spider Man 2) # Ash (H2O Just Add Water: Shipwrecked) # Angelica Pickles and Spike (The Rugrats Movie) # Larry The Cucumber, Pa Garpe and Mr. Lunt (Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie) # Buddy (Elf) # B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) # Tulip (Storks) # Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country: Buried Treasure) # Danny (Cats Don't Dance) # Wendy Darling (Peter Pan 1953)) # Vanellope Von (Wreck It-Ralph) # Chief (The Fox and the Hound) # Moana # Buster Moon (Sing) # Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) # Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) # Snotty Boy (Barnyard) # Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) # Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) # Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) # Sheriff of Nottingham and Rhino (Robin Hood 1973)) # Bodi (Rock Dog) # Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) # Frog Naveen and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) # Giselle (Enchanted) # Screwie (Everyone's Hero) # Larry Quinn (The Cat in The Hat) # Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Horace (101 Dalmatians 1961)) # Adult Ronno (Bambi 1942)) # The Iron Giant and Hougrath Hughes (The Iron Giant) # Megamind # Soren (Legend of Guardians: The Owl of Ga'Hoole) # RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) # Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio # Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) # Napoleon and Layfette (The Aristocats) # Blanky, Lampy & Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) # Surly (The Nut Job) # Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) # Judy Hoops and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) # Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) # Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots 2005)) # E.B. (Hop) # Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) # Bolt Mittens and Rhino # Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) # Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) # Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) # Mickey Mouse and Pluto (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) # Gargamel Arazel and Mandy (Sumrfs: The Lost Village) # Brian (Doogal) # Jack Skellington And Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) # Vaillant # Norman Badcock (Paranorman) # Pitch Black (Rise of Guardians) # Johnny Test # Dot Warner (Animaniacs: Dot's Quiet Time) # Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) # Alvin,Simon and Theodore (The Chipmunk Adventure 1987)) # Curious George # Buster Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures: A Ditch in Time) # Fudgehog (Viva Pinata: Chwenicorn in The Garden) # Lazlo (Camp Lazlo!: Parasitic Pal) # Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) # King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) # Weasels (Unstable Fables: and the Goldilocks 3 Bears Show) # Gene Jalibreak and HI-5 (The Emoji Movie) # Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) # Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder: The Hole) # Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) # Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Allergy) # Iago (Aladdin) # Pascal (Tangled) # Rango # Turbo # YAY-OK (Rocket Monkeys: Destroy all Bananas) # Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) # Mushu (Mulan II) # Reggie (Free Birds) # Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) # Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Mr. Sherman) # Skipper Rico and Kowalski (Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) # Rose Cinderella and Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy: The Blob) # Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) # Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and The Penguin) # Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie) # Mr. Grenne (Norm of the North) # Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) # Angelica (Yellow Woodpecker Farm) # Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot: This Time with Feeling) # Shaun, Timmy's Mum & Others (Shaun the Sheep: Supersized Timmy) # Hazel, Posie and Lavender (Little Charmers) # Dash Parr (The Incredibles) # James (James and the Giant Peach) # Pedro and Nico (Rio 2) # Ed Edd n Eddy # Blag (The Wild) # Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) # Cera (The Land Before Time) # Blossom and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls: Movie) # Slug (Flushed Away) # Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) # Dirx and Osmosis Jones (Omoisis Jones) # Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) # Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle (Catscratch: Mall Adjusted) # Courage the Cowardly Dog # Zeg, Crusher & Pickle (Blaze & the Monster Machines: Bouncy Tires) # Astrid (Dragons Race to the Edge: The Longest Day) # Merle (Kintoons) # Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday and Fiskerman (The Secret Saturdays) # Twlight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Jim Dear (Lady and the Tramp) # Tigger (The Tigger Movie) # Bagheera (The Jungle Book 2) # Wart (The Sword in The Stone) # Fresh Beat Band Of Spies # Kirk the Woodsman (Hoodwinked!) # Superman (The Lego Movie) # Benny the Car, Eddie Vaillant and Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit ?) # Yao and Pilo (Dinosaur) # Rizzo The Rat (Muppets: From Space) # Queen Victorias (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) # Marty (ToonMarty) # Auriana, Iris and Talia (Lolirock) # Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) # Burt, Herb and Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) # Poochini (Poochini's Yard) # Zick (Monster Allergy) # Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) # True and Bartleby (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) # Blair (Sunny Day) # Danny Phantom # Atomic Betty, Sparky ,X-5 and Pursy (Atomic Betty: Furball in the Sneeze) # Ulrich and Odd (Code Lyoko) # Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) # Billie Bird (Linus the Lionhearted: Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade) # Jimmy Two-Shoes # Bridget (Vampirina) # Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong # Theo And Luc (Looped) # Ian Kelly (Being Ian) # Fizzy (Canimals) # Ben (Ben 10) # Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) # Nella The Princess Knight # Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series: Extreme Harvey) # Abby Hatcher # Martin Mystery # Angel (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) # Kody Kapow # Chuck, Starley Finley (Space Chickens in Space) # Rusty, Ruby, Whirly, Ray, Jack & Crush (Rusty Rivets) # Miss Moon # Owlette (PJ Masks: Owlette & the Moonball) # Shimmer, Shine & Leah (Shimmer & Shine: Flying Flour) # Jasper (ButterBean's Cafe) # Scorpion (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) # Mo (Mia and Me) # Tyler (Grossology) # Andy (A Monsterous Holiday) # Scott Dingelman and Mina Monroe (Bunnicula: A Penguinous Holiday) Clips/Years/Companies: * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Universal) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * Dexter's Laboratory (Opposites Attract; @1995-2003 Warner Bros/Cartoon Network) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Inside Out (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2015 Disney/Pixar) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Antz (@1998 DreamWorks) * DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Steven Universe (Alone at Sea; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Mulan II (@2004 Disney) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Rio (@2011 20th Century Fox) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Cheep up, Star/Storm on the Castle; @2015 Disney) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 DreamWorks) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (@2003 Disney) * Mr Men and Little Miss (Mr. Worry and the Giant; @1995 Marina Productions) * Codename: Next Kids Door (Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Little Einsteins (@2005-2009 Disney) * Pat & Mat (@1976 Kratky Film) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Universal) * Ferdinand (@2017 20th Century Fox) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (The Rise and the Fall; @1998 Xilam) * Happy Tree Friends (Junk in the Trunk; @1999 Mondo Animation) * Arthur's Christmas (@2011 Columbia/Aardman) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Shrek: Forever After (@2010 DreamWorks) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (@2019 DreamWorks) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Madagascar 2: Escape Africa (@2008 DreamWorks) * Psycho (@1960 Paramount) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (@2016 DreamWorks) * The Boxtrolls (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2014 Focus Features) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Jungle Makeover; @2004-2006 Disney) * Sea Princesses (@2007-2010 Discouvery Kids) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Columbia) * Bubble Guppies (We Totally Rock; @2011-2017 Nelvana/Nickelodeon) * The Loud House (@2016 Nickelodeon) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the W'ere-Rabbit (@2005 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Looney Tunes: Back to Action (@2003 Warner Bros) * Monster House (@2006 Columbia/ImageMovers/Amblin Entertaintement/Steven Spielberg) * The Simpsons Movie (@2007 20th Century Fox) * The Fairly Oddparents (Channel Chasers; @2001 Nickelodeon) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Cats & Dogs (@2001 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Ice Age: Contiental Dirft (@2012 20th Century Fox) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Beverly Hills Cop II (@1987 Paramount) * Friday (@1995 New Line Cinema) * Jaws (@1975 Universal) * Child's Play 2 (@1990 Universal) * The Doozers (A Sticky Situation; @2012-2013 Jim Henson/DHX Media) * Casper: A Spirited Begininng (@1997 20th Century Fox/The Harvey Comics Entertaintement Company) * SheZow (Supernatural History; @2012 DHX Media) * Franklin and the Trutle Lake Treasure (@2006 Nelvana/Alphanim/StudioCanal) * Spider Man 2 (@2004 Columbia) * H2O: Just Add Water (Shipwrecked; @2006-2010 Jonathan M. Shiff Productions/Pacific Film and Television Commission) * The Rugrats Movie (@1998 Paramount) * Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie (@2002 Universal/Big Idea/Artisan Entertaintement) * Elf (@2003 New Line Cinema) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 DreamWorks) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros) * Donkey Kong Country (Buried Treasure; @1997-2000 Nelvana/Medialab/Nintendo/WIC Entertaintement/Teletoon) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Wreck It-Ralph (@2012 Disney) * The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Universal) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 DreamWorks) * Barnyard (@2006 Paramount) * The Lorax (@2012 Universal) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line Cinema) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Rock Dog (@2017 Summit Entertaintement) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Everyone's Hero (© 2006 20th Century Fox/IDT Entertaintement) * The Cat in The Hat (@2003 Universal/DreamWorks/Imagine Entertaintement) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros) * Megamind (@2010 DreamWorks) * Legend of Guardians: The Owl of Ga'Hoole (@2010 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Over the Hedge (@2006 DreamWorks) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Regular Show: The Movie (@2015 Cartoon Network Studios/Cartoon Network) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Epic (@2013 20th Century Fox) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Hyperion Animation) * The Nut Job (@2014 Open Road) * Surf's Up (@2007 Columbia) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Good Dinosaur (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2015 Disney/Pixar) * Robots (@2005 20th Century Fox) * Hop! (@2011 Universal) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (@2003 DreamWorks) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Alpha and Omega (@2010 Liongaste) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 20th Century Fox) * Cloudy with Chance a Meatballs (@2009 Columbia) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Sumrfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Doogal (©2005 The Weinstein Company/Pathé) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Touchstone) * Vaillant (@2005 Disney) * Paranorman (@2012 Universal/LAIKA) * Rise of Guardians (@2012 DreamWorks) * Johnny Test (@Super Johnny 2005-2014 Kids' WB/Cartoon Network/Teletoon) * Animaniacs (Dot's Quiet Time; @1993-1998 Warner Bros./Amblin Entertaintement/Steven Spielberg) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (@2006 Universal Animation Studios) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Bagdasarian Productions) * Curious George (@2006 Universal Animation Studios/Imagine Entertaintement) * Tiny Toons Adventures (A Ditch in Time; @1990-1992 Warner Bros./Amblin Entertaintement/Steven Spielberg) * Viva Pinata (Chwenicorn in The Garden; @2006-2009 YTV/Microsoft) * Camp Lazlo! (Parasitic Pal; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network Studios/Cartoon Network) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (@2001 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Unstable Fables: and the Goldilocks 3 Bears Show (@2008 The Weinstein Company/Jim Henson) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Wander Over Yonder (The Hole; @2013-2016 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Allergy; @2011 Cartoon Network Developpement Studio Europe/Cartoon Network A Time Warner Company) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Rango (@2011 Paramount) * Turbo (@2013 DreamWorks) * Rocket Monkeys (Destroy all Bananas; @2013-2016 Teletoon/Atomic Cartoons) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Free Birds (@2013 Realvity Media) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (@2017 Hasbro/Titmouse) * Mr. Peabody and Mr. Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks) * Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2014 DreamWorks/Nickelodeon Movies) * Regal Academy (The Blob; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Meet the Robinsons (@2007 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 20th Century Fox) * Norm of the North (@2016 Liongaste) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Rovio) * Yellow Woodpecker Farm (@2012-2016 Teletoon) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (This Time with Feeling; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Shaun the Sheep (Supersize Timmy; @2002 Aardman/BBC) * Little Charmers (@2015 Treehouse/Nelvana) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) * Rio 2 (@2014 20th Century Fox) * Ed Edd n Eddy (Gimme, Gimme and Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls: Movie (@2002 Warner Bros/Cartoon Network) * Flushed Away (@2006 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Osmosis Jones (@2001 Warner Bros) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Catscratch (Mall Adjusted; @2005-2007 Nickelodeon) * What a Cartoon Courage the Cowardly Dog The Chicken From Outer Space (@1995 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons., Inc./Stretch Films/Cartoon Network) * Blaze & the Monster Machines (Bouncy Tires; @2014 Nickelodeon) * Dragons Race to the Edge (The Longest Day; @2015 DreamWorks) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Liongaste/Hasbro) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * The Sword in The Stone (@1963 Disney) * Hoodwinked! (@2005 The Weinstein Company) * The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (@2015 Nickelodeon) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit ? (@1988 Touchstone Pictures/Amblin Entertaintement/Steven Spielberg) * Dinosaur (@2000 Disney) * Muppets: From Space (@1999 Columbia/Jim Henson Pictures) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (@2012 Columbia/Aardman) Gallery W.I.O (Walk It Off). Stars by Uranimated18.jpg Stars by ChannelFiveRockz.png Stars by MLPCV.png Stars by Thebackgroundponies2016Style.png Stars by Thebackgroundponies2016Style.jpeg Minu.png.jpg Category:CarsRockz Category:Crossovers